


400 Lux

by glimpseofbliss



Series: A World Alone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Underage Smoking, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - a surprise kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	400 Lux

Allison’s gonna laugh at her, she’s going to reject her and send her packing. Lydia has no doubts about this, can already hear ‘no’ coming from Allison’s perfect lips. She’s still going to ask anyway,

Lydia wasn’t a punk.

Unsurprisingly, Allison was studying. Putting distance between her and her band of idiots by sitting at the table behind them. She looked warm in her borrowed leather jacket and Lydia doesn’t want to know why the scene leaves a pit in her chest, makes her want to kiss Allison on the forehead and make her Cocoa.

“Argent, I have to ask you something.” She calls out, putting an extra twist in her step when the band of idiots turn to face her but her eyes are trained on the tiny smile that Allison has on her face.

“I feel like it’s such a cliche that we call each other by our last names. Do you even know my first name, Martin?” She asks, her voice an octave higher than normal and her idiots laugh.

“Allison, can we be serious?” Lydia wants to laugh at the faux-surprise that crosses Allison’s face but doesn’t because she has an image to uphold. “I need you to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow, you’re the only one around who even knows how so.” Derek is the first to laugh, flicking his lighter and saying something smart under his breath.

“Why?” Allison asks, sliding off the table and looking down at Lydia. She thinks Allison’s eyes wander to her lips at first but she knows they don’t, word is Allison’s with Derek and has never been happier apparently. No chance for Lydia and that’s fine with her.

“Does it matter?” She grits out, tightening her hand on her purse as she let’s Allison’s eyes roam over her. She can see Derek watching from the corner of her eye and she hopes they're not into the whole polyamory thing like Boyd, Malia and Kira because Lydia doesn’t bat for both teams and she’d only ever want Allison to herself.

“Nope. Come to my house after school.” She says, sliding back onto the table and reaching her hand out for the cigarette Derek’s holding between his lips.

“I don’t know where you live.” Lydia mutters, fixated on the way Allison inhales and blows the smoke right in Lydia’s face, smiling when Lydia grimaces.

“I’ll meet you out here. Right here, right after seventh.” She picks up her book and starts reading it, dismissing Lydia like a servant.

.

“I have no idea why she hates me so much.” Lydia whispers to Scott and Erica, drawing a straight line through her last sentence. Training with Allison has her feeling all wonky, has her brain moving at 90 miles per hour instead of 100.

“It could be because you called her a wanna be in front of half the sophomore class, or the way you flaunt your grades like your shit doesn’t stink or it could have something to do with the fact that you have never said a nice thing to her in your life. ” Erica slams her textbook shut, smirking at Lydia as she brings her work up to the teacher’s desk. When she sits back down Lydia leans back, closing her book and rubbing at her temples.

“I’m not that bad..” She groans and Scott laughs behind her, bouncing his pencil on her shoulder.

“Middle School, when you first came out. She asked you to the dance and you laughed at her. That could be it.” Lydia gives him the finger and he kisses it.

“Besides if she hates you so much, she wouldn’t have agreed.” Erica adds, standing up and groaning about being late to dance. She strides out of the room, calling goodbyes over shoulder. Lydia hands in her test and waits for Scott, worrying her lip and fidgeting as he packs up.

“You just need one basic lesson and then I can teach you everything else, so just endure it and try not to cry if she says something insane.” Scott murmurs, looping his arm in hers and half dragging her to the front doors before running off to get Malia off his bike.

Allison’s waiting at the table, face pulled into a angry scowl. Lydia slows down, stopping for a whole minute to compose herself before continuing her path.

“You ok?” Lydia asks, clutching her purse in her hands.

“Let’s go.” She says without even looking up at her, hand reaching for Lydia’s car keys.

“What’s your deal?” Lydia asks, swatting her hand away.

“Why Lydia? Why do you keep asking these questions like we’re friends? Can I teach you to shoot? Am I O.K? Why does it matter to someone like you?” She’s wearing a nasty smile as if she’s proud of hurting Lydia’s feelings and Lydia does something neither of them expect.

She kisses her, bunching the front of her shirt in an angry fist and pulling her down. Allison wraps her arms around Lydia’s waist and pulls her off her feet, smiling at the tiny squeak that Lydia lets out. It’s sweet and Lydia thinks if her heart beats any harder it might leave a gaping hole in her chest. Allison tastes like cigarettes and coffee and Lydia realizes how much of a cliche they really are and starts laughing, so now they’re both smiling and the kiss is no longer a kiss but neither of them move.

“People might think we’re trying to eat each others faces.” Lydia mumbles, giggling like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. Allison combs her hands through her hair and kisses her one last time before pulling away, lipstick smudged onto her nose. She looks a rumbled unorganized mess and Lydia wants to see her this gone every day.

“Maybe we should move this somewhere else. My parents won’t be home till tomorrow so…My place?” Lydia smirks and turns away, swaying her hips as she heads towards her car.

“I thought that was the plan.” She calls over her shoulder, grinning like she won the lottery.

Maybe she did.


End file.
